Cama Para Tres
by FeniXssa
Summary: ¿Cuándo se cruza la línea del sexo al amor?¿Que queda por hacer? Ella no es la mejor amiga, ni la nerd urgida por el sexo, ella es la otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ¿Cuándo se cruza la línea del sexo al amor?¿Que queda por hacer? Ella no es la mejor amiga, ni la nerd urgida por el sexo, ella es la _otra._

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama.**

**SHORT-FIC**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Cama para tres**

**PREFACIO**

-No puedo seguir con esto Esme, me supera, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, en el daño que le estamos haciendo, mi conciencia no me deja en paz, tu sabes que no soy la mujer más moralista del mundo, pero…creo que merezco más, este juego es agotador, y me siento…sucia, usada…

-Bella, hace cuatro meses me dijiste que no querías llegar a los cuarenta con el sabor amargo de no haber hecho nada loco en tu juventud ¿Qué paso con esa chica? ¿La valiente, arriesgada, loca y adicta al sexo aun cuando en ese tiempo conservaba su "V" card?

-Hace cuatro meses, estaba demasiado desesperada, actué sin pensarlo, me deje llevar , la soledad causa estragos ¿sabes?, Esme, me siento incapaz de seguir así, de ser el plato desechable, de ser siempre la que espera, la que no puede reprochar, la que no pide explicaciones y siempre esta dispuesta…- las lagrimas caían rápidamente por mis mejillas, el nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar correctamente, y los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más rápidos.

La voz de mi mejor amiga me interrumpió de nuevo…

-Él te explico muy bien las cosas Bells, te puso las cartas sobre la mesa, nunca te mintió y lo sabes…

Solloce, y asentí, mis respiraciones eran quebradas.

-Lo…lo sé

El silencio inundo la línea por varios segundos

-¿Estas enamorada de él cierto?-su voz sonaba cansada y algo molesta.

No pude contestar nada, envié mi mano al pecho de lado izquierdo, dolía…dolía como la mierda solo respirar.

-¡Oh mierda Isabella!¡Fue lo primero que te advertí!¡Hasta el te advirtió!¡NO SENTIMIENTOS!¡SOLO SEXO!¡S-E-X-O!¿Como pudiste ser tan idiota?

-¡BASTA! ¿te crees que me fue muy fácil admitir todo esto? Soy una idiota lo sé, todos me lo advirtieron, ¿Pero como putas hago?, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, contra el corazón no sé manda ni se restringe, no pude coordinar los limites entre el sexo y el amor, NO PUDE, la cague ¡vale!¡lo sé!, pero soy humana , ¡mierda!, una ¡estúpida humana enamorada de una mierda de porquería!¡LO SÉ!

-Bells…

-No esme, te llamé porque solo quería ser escuchada, no juzgada, suficiente tengo con mi conciencia, Adiós.

Tire el celular al suelo, y allí fue donde me derrumbe, poco a poco mis rodillas cedieron, y con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, cerré mis ojos y toque fondo…

**8:00 p.m**

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre hermosa?- su voz gruesa, me hizo levantar la vista del mantel azul que cubría la tercera mesa de aquel pequeño pero lindo restaurante.

-Si, gracias- me aclare la garganta, mi voz había salido ronca producto del llanto hace pocas horas.

-Estas muy callada y tienes los ojos rojos ¿Problemas con tu papá de nuevo?

Trague pesado, y quise ponerme a llorar de nuevo allí, frente a él.

-Mi papá y yo estamos muy bien

Iba a preguntar algo más pero el camarero llegó, interrumpiendo su cuestionario.

-Pasta en salsa blanca con champiñones y porción extra de pollo, una cocacola con mucho hielo, y para mí….

Me desconecte de nuevo, y solo me concentre en el movimiento de sus labios, ¡era tan hermoso!, sus ojos de un verde oscuro, logrando casi la tonalidad del gris, la forma de su rostro, sus labios rojos, sus cejas, ¡TODO!, solté un suspiro quebrado, y el levanto la ceja en mi dirección.

-¿Todo bien?

-Yo…

-Pecas, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, entre nosotros no hay secretos, esto se basa en confianza, ¿lo sabes, no?

-¿Esto?- hable sin pensarlo si quiera, choque mis dientes y tome aire.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos por mi tono de voz.

_¿Yo siempre seré la sumisa cierto? Siempre, siempre la que calla, la que aguanta, la que esta dispuesta a cumplir tus oscuros deseos, ¿cierto cabron?¿te sorprendes porque no te hablo suavemente y en vos extremadamente dulce y baja cierto? _

-¿Qué te sucede?¿Tienes la regla?, no me vengas con mariconadas Bella, si ibas a estar así toda la cena, ¿Para que mierda me llamaste?

-Se acabó- solté el aire retenido, fruncí mis dedos en la servilleta blanca que decoraba la mesa, mientras el se callaba abrutamente y me miro con un deje de pánico.

_Te jodiste ¿no es así pendejo?, ya no tendrás a la puta, con la que podías hacer cuanta cochinada quisieras, tienes miedo de perder, de ser yo quien te deje y no tú, ¡como no!, tu ego se vería notablemente afectado ¿cierto?..._

-¡¿Qué?!

- "Esto", se acabó…

-¿Con quien más te estas revolcando?- su puño fue directo a la mesa, mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente presos de la rabia.

Sus palabras fueron un golpe directo al corazón, cerre los ojos evitando las lagrimas, y nuevamente lo mire sin decir nada.

_Ese es el problema contigo, nunca me verás como algo serio, siempre seré tu punto de desahogo, una muñeca inflable, nunca me presentaras a tus padres, ni a tus amigos como tu novia, siempre tendré que esperar a un fin de semana en que ella no este, esperar hasta la noche a que ella se duerma, y que tu me puedas llamar, dejar de lado a mis amigos, y muchas veces a mi familia, para correr a tu lado "aprovechando" que ella no esta…_

-Piensa lo que quieras, se acabó…

-Entonces, si es cierto, encontraste a alguien más…

-¡Basta!, ¡siempre tienes que herirme!¿no te cansas de hacerme menos?, ¡yo! ¡más que nadie!soy plenamente consiente de lo que fui en tu vida, la otra, tu puta…

Su ceño se frunció, y negó con la cabeza

-Yo nunca te veré de esa manera Bella…

-¡Pero con tus acciones y tus palabras me haces sentir así!¡me canse!¡estoy harta de tener que esperar!¡yo merezco ser amada!¡ser llamada "ella es mi chica" "ella es mi novia"!¡me canse de ser la otra!- cuando la ultima frase abandono mis labios, los tape con mi mano, y me pare de la silla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por varios segundos, su mirada estaba clavada en mí, procesando mis palabras, finalmente cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada más, desde un principio t…

-Lo sé, lo sé…solo, déjame ir, por eso hago esto, porque…te amo Edward, te amo y sé que "esto", no nos llevara a ningún lado, mucho menos a mí, a pesar de todo, aun me queda dignidad y sé que merezco al menos ser la novia del camarero que nos atendió, no pude cumplir la promesa Edward…lo siento.

Dos lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, y me negué a derramar más, él, agacho la cabeza, y asintió en silencio.

-Adiós Edward

Y antes de poder darle la oportunidad de responder, me eche a correr hacía la salida, tome el primer taxi que vi, y entre lagrimas y murmullos, le di al conductor la dirección de mi apartamento.

Solo fui conciente de la oscuridad y el silencio abrumador de mi habitación, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban secar mi rostro, y los truenos que anunciaban la tormenta afuera en la ciudad, abrían paso a una propia interior…

**Será un Short-fic, 6 caps a lo mucho, el sgte cap de Excesos llev paginas, paciencia mis niñas, espero que les haya gustado así hubiera sido un pelín, sé que no dice mucho lo de arriba, pero es el prefacio, lo escribí en una hora hora y media xD….eso de la inspiración a veces me da miedo -.-**

**Uhhhhh y sí, yo era de las que juzgaba a la "otra", la que decía ¡ja!¡será la muy puta!...no más cierto: "la lengua es el látigo del culo"…**

**Un abrazo gigante mis niñas!**

***Meli***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** ¿Cuándo se cruza la línea del sexo al amor?¿Que queda por hacer? Ella no es la mejor amiga, ni la nerd urgida por el sexo, ella es la _otra._

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama.**

**SHORT-FIC**

**Muchísimas gracias!**

**¿Qué más? El primer capítulo de esta historia, puede tornarse algo aburridor, pero pienso que es necesario explicar ¿Cómo estos dos llegaron hasta donde llegaron? No me parecería el " lo vi, e inmediatamente mis bragas se mojaron, su mirada oscura y pesada me provoco estragos…", pues no, quiero darle un matiz diferente.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**I**

**Érase una vez **

La primera vez que ví a Edward Cullen, en realidad, y para ser sincera no la recuerdo, yéndome a mis antiguas y pobres memorias, se me vienen a la mente unos cuantos escenarios, diversos y tan distantes entre sí, podría haberlo visto en ese restaurante costoso de comida italiana, en la universidad de Esme, o en uno de los pocos bares a los que asistíamos y a mí me daba completamente igual la existencia de él…en ese entonces.

Pero hasta allí llega la cosa, para esos años, yo estaba medio obsesionada con un chico, bueno, obsesionada no es la palabra correcta _zombie, loca, chiflada,_ me comportaba de manera, digamos menos _yo, _vale, que soy un poco rarita, con gustos por libros, y música _peculiares_, y precisamente allí está el nudo de esta gran caña maltrecha, que deje de ser, que deje de ser _yo_ , lo hice a un lado, asegurándome totalmente de joderme, por un completo hijo de puta.

En cualquier caso, nunca estuve sola, mi mejor amiga, aunque odiaba al _innombrable_, me seguía, y soportaba mis cambios de planes y humor constantes, y cuando todo tuvo un no triste y poco formal adiós, no me dijo el típico "te lo dije", su mirada de "lo sé" "él se lo pierde", me subió los ánimos, y salí del atolladero _medianamente._

Entonces, estaba disfrutando, porque así me halla sentido como la mierda al principio, puedo decir con orgullo, que desgaste todas las etapas post-obsesión como Dios manda, desde el odio desmedido hacía cualquier cosa, persona, música, libro, comida, objeto "x" que me lo recordara, hasta el día que pude decir "suerte, me vale pinche verga lo que hagas con tu vida troll".

Y entonces fue que conocí a Edward Cullen, cuando recién estaba haciendo pancartas a favor del lesbianismo, sacando mi lado más feminista posible, escuchando música de Pimpinela, haciendo amigos, y besando a uno que otro afortunado, sí, justo en el jodido momento en que cantaba a todo pulmón "¡Nosotras parimos, nosotras decidimos!", llegó él.

No puedo recordar, la primera vez que lo ví, con exactitud, pero sí la primera vez que hablamos, y fue una completa y reverenda pérdida de tiempo, pues lastimosa o afortunadamente _depende del lado que se vea el cristal _ estábamos acompañados, y lo que hicimos fue integrarnos a ellos, reír, cogerme de bate, y perder totalmente el concepto de decencia y madurez.

No hubo acercamientos, no hubo una frase linda dada por él, no hubo caballerosidad, ni siquiera hizo el intento de comportarse o fingir decencia, pues se sabe que cuando amigos hombres se juntan, lo que hacen es desplegar su comportamiento machista y medio cavernícola, hablando de tetas, culos y folladas, y no juzgue, no me moleste, porque al contrario de lo que muchas mujeres dicen hipócritamente "qué asco" "que burdo", yo prefiero ante todo sinceridad, y la frialdad de la amistad masculina.

Y esa noche, al acostarme no pensé en él, de hecho pensé en otro de los amigos de Esme, Stefan, un tipo grande, ojos claros, de sonrisa encantadora y suave, con el que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, sobre caballos y posiciones a la hora del sexo, sí, Stefan era de esos chicos con los que se podía hablar de todo y de nada, quien no te juzgaba, totalmente transparente, sincero y carismático; así que con una media sonrisa apoye la cabeza en mi almohada y me deje ir.

Los próximos días, Stefan me agrego al Facebook, y comenzamos una extraña amistad, en donde él me contaba los problemas que tenía con sus padres, sobre la posible pérdida de su beca para ingeniería civil, a causa de una completa zorra fría sin corazón que lo había dejado ese mismo fin de semana en el que lo conocí, de sus gustos extrovertidos y peculiares por la música (que curiosamente eran muy cercanos a los míos), y de su posible encaprichamiento conmigo.

No voy a mentirles, el que un tipo muy bien parecido como Stefan te diga eso, agrada y agranda tu muy maltrecho y escaso ego, así que desde allí, las conversaciones tomaron otro rumbo, en donde cada dos por tres él me mandaba links de videos con música para mí, mi celular se llenaba con mensajes por parte de él, hablaba con él cada que salía de clases o cuando el salía antes, me buscaba.

Mi madre comenzó a notar mi cambio, hasta que una noche en la que estaba cantando en mi habitación "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" con un bote de crema como micrófono, me enfrento…

_-¿Quién es?- su semblante estaba sonriente, y sus ojos brillantes, muy brillantes._

_Oh mamá…_

_-¿Quién?- baje la mirada hacía el tocador, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad._

_Ella bufo, y soltó una risita sarcástica._

_-Fui yo quien te tuvo nueve meses aquí Isabella -se señaló su vientre- y quien estuvo en labor de parto por cerca de quince horas, quien se levantó varias veces en la madrugada a arrullarte, darte de comer, y cambiarte los pañales…_

_Suspire dramáticamente_

_-Eres una manipuladora madre_

_-Solo quiero saber, qué o QUIEN es el causante de que mi hija este últimamente más hiperactiva y sonriente de lo normal- se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia, lastimosamente sus ojos brillantes y expectantes, ávidos de cualquier tipo de información que desmintiera sus sospechas acerca de los gustos sexuales de su hija por el sexo femenino, arruinaron su fachada._

_-¿Es que debo de tener un motivo especial para estar feliz?- use un tono ofendido y comencé a revolcar en mi closet, buscando…nada._

_-No me creas que me chupo el dedo Isabella Marie, anda, al menos dime el nombre- su tono bajo gradualmente hasta convertirse en una nota suave y delicada._

_¡Mamás manipuladoras y la mía!_

_-Stefan, mañana tengo que madrugar así que…-le señale la puerta sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera, y revolcando en el closet nerviosamente._

_Su chillido y risa histérica me hicieron rodar los ojos y cerrar de un portazo el closet._

_-¡FUERA!_

_Ella aplaudió mientras me daba un besito en la mejilla y se marchaba hacía su habitación._

_-Si mamá, ¡bravo! Tu hija no es una muerde almohadas…-masculle entre dientes, y con la cara roja como un tomate._

Y de repente, entras al Facebook, un día cualquiera, revisas algunas notificaciones, revisas el muro del chico que te atrae, y ¡bom!, como si la pantalla del monitor de desintegrara poco a poco, allí plasmado, en letra gigante, como acontecimiento importante, torturándote, y haciendo añicos tus pocas esperanzas:

"**EN UNA RELACIÓN CON HEIDI DENALI"**

¡El muy cabrón había regresado con la zorra fría sin corazón!, y para colmo de males había puesto una foto en blanco y negro de ellos dos en un apasionado beso como imagen de perfil; golpee mi cabeza contra el escritorio y gemí bajamente-maldito bastardo hijo de puta…-tome aire varias veces, y como la completa loca e inmadura que soy, le di _me gusta_ a su cambio de situación sentimental, y a la foto de perfil.

El icono de notificaciones cambio de color levante la vista y ví que alguien me había agregado, alce mis cejas y encogí mis hombros, a la verga, tenía toda una vida por delante y no me iba a ir a la mierda por un pene; así que sonriendo, o haciendo un intento de esta, abrí la solicitud y fruncí el ceño al leer el nombre:

**Edward Cullen Platt (15 amigos en común) CONFIRMAR/EN OTRO MOMENTO**

**Bien CTM! Jajaja y aquí comienza nuestra historia de terror, naaaah, es medio broma, pues es un capitulo cortito, pero ¿a poco no estuvo como entretenido?**

**Pues como pudieron leer, Bella es una enamoradiza sin remedio, bastante loca, y peculiar, y Edward, vamos Edward es solo un hombre más!**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como "Meli Calpa Castaño"**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado un pelín.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Si te gusto regalame un RR, agregame a tus favs, e invita más gente a leerme ;)**

**Un abrazo pequeñuelas **

**XOXO**

***Meli* **


End file.
